Pollock No 5,1948
by euphoria814
Summary: do promptu droptheother : 1. A co do promptu, może: preserum!Steve Rogers/Tony Stark w wersji "Who is he?" "Him? That's Tony Stark. And you better forget about him. He doesn't date." ? :D
1. Chapter 1

**betowała w całości okularnicaM :***

* * *

Galeria była zatłoczona i nie był przyzwyczajony do takich tłumów. Starał się trzymać blisko Bucky'ego, ale ten szybko zniknął z Peggy przy bufecie. A Steve nie mógł odejść od swoich prac. Kołnierzyk zaczynał mu się wpijać w szyję, co nie powinno być tak dziwne – ostatni raz ten garnitur miał na sobie podczas bierzmowania. I nie wierzył, że się ponownie w niego zmieścił. Nietknięty nadal kieliszek wina w jego dłoni zaczynał mu ciążyć.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Steve? – spytała Margaret, podchodząc w końcu do niego.  
Zapewne powinien jej podziękować, że zechciała wystawić jego obrazy w swojej galerii, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić ani słowa. Tych ludzi było za dużo, ich przyciężkie perfumy zaczynały go dusić, a najgorsze było to, że jego znajomi gdzieś zniknęli zostawiając go na pastwę tłumu. A gdyby ktoś podszedł i spytał o cokolwiek?  
Mógł godzinami rozmawiać o Krasner i jak bardzo kobieta nigdy nie powinna była zostawać żoną Pollocka. Może i małżeństwo było szczęśliwe, ale tak mało osób słyszało o niej. Peggy wbiła mu do głowy chyba wszystko, czego jego profesorowie nie powiedzieli. Z drugiej jednak strony ona była na socjologii, co dziwnie czasem przypominało mu obóz wojskowy dla feministek.  
Tak czy siak – potrafiła obronić i siebie i jego. A on był na tyle feministą, że nawet czasem jej na to pozwalał. Miał świadomość tego jak wielkie szanse miał z kimkolwiek, gdy astma brała nad nim kontrolę.  
Dokładnie tak jak teraz.  
\- Oddychaj, Steve – powiedziała Margaret.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki inhalator, nie przejmując się tym, że kilka osób rzuciło mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Może gdyby była tutaj Peggy – pogapiłaby się na nich w odwecie, ale ona zniknęła. Podobnie jak Bucky.  
\- Spokojnie, Steve. Jesteś świetnym artystą, ale musisz nauczyć się sprzedawać własną osobę – powiedziała Margaret.  
I doskonale o tym wiedział. Problem polegał na tym, że nie był w stanie.  
\- Margaret, słonko – powiedział ktoś tuż za nim. – Znowu bierzesz pod skrzydła jakieś zagubione dziecko?  
Steve odwrócił się, żeby zaprotestować. Miał ukończone dwadzieścia jeden lat i utrzymywał się od dłuższego czasu. Jego Ma' nie nazywała go inaczej niż dorosłym. Mógł wyglądać jak podlotek, ale to nie zmieniało tego kim był. A przynajmniej tak mówiła Peggy, która uważała, że przebłyski jego pewności siebie były całkiem obiecujące. Nawet jeśli się jawiły jako bunt przeciwko cudzym osądom.  
Mężczyzna przed nim nie wyglądał jednak na przedstawiciela 'tłumu'. Odstawał tak jak tylko mógł. I nie chodziło bynajmniej o garnitur czy coś w tym rodzaju. Steve widział dostatecznie wielu przedstawicieli establiszmentu, aby wiedzieć, że facet spełnia wszystkie tamtejsze normy. Marynarka szyta na miarę, dopasowana koszula, która podkreślała tylko mięśnie mężczyzny. Drogi na pierwszy rzut oka zegarek dopełniał tylko całości – podobnie jak równie lśniący uśmiech.  
Steve nie mógł się nie zastanawiać jak hoduje się taki zarost. Jego własne kępki wołały o pomstę do nieba, a Bucky cały czas z niego żartował.  
\- Tony – powiedziała Margaret radośnie. – Doskonale, że tutaj jesteś. Chciałam ci przedstawić Stevena Rogersa, naszą wschodzącą gwiazdę.  
\- Wszyscy są twoimi wschodzącymi gwiazdami, Marge – odparł mężczyzna mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.  
Ku zdziwieniu Steve'a Margaret zachichotała jak pensjonarka. Nigdy nie widział jej takiej. I nie miał zresztą okazji powiedzieć ani słowa, bo kobieta spojrzała ponad jego głową i sądząc po jej wzroku, zaraz miała ich opuścić. A Steve nie mógł zostać z tym mężczyzną sam na sam.  
\- Zostawiam was chłopcy i Tony, bądź grzeczny – dodała Margaret i rozpłynęła się w tłumie, zanim zdążył zareagować.  
W dłoniach nerwowo wciąż ściskał inhalator i kiedy odwrócił się ponownie – Tony – mężczyzna, z którym zostawiła go kuratorka wystawy przyglądał mu się badawczo. Oczy faceta były naprawdę niezwykłe. Widać było, że jest między nimi spora różnica wieku, ale jednocześnie w tych źrenicach było więcej ognia niż we wzroku niejednego nastolatka. Steve potrafił dostrzegać takie szczegóły. Jak fakt, że te dłonie nie były wypielęgnowane w salonach – widział wyraźnie pozostałości po odciskach, jakby mężczyzna czerpał przyjemność z fizycznego wysiłku.  
\- Inhalator to część twojego imidżu? – spytał ciekawie Tony i w kąciku jego ust majaczył lekki uśmieszek.  
Steve nie potrafił ocenić czy mężczyzna z niego kpi, ale w zasadzie nie miał powodu, aby podejrzewać go o najgorsze. Wszyscy byli tutaj sztywnie uprzejmi.  
\- Uhm , chyba tak. Tak, z pewnością można tak powiedzieć – przyznał, kompletnie zaskakując Tony'ego. – Mam astmę. Inhalator jest zawsze ze mną. To raczej stała część mojego ubioru – wyjaśnił, czując się trochę jak idiota.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Tony roześmieje się tak dźwięcznie. I jak oniemiały oglądał ten spektakl. Mężczyzna odchylił głowę lekko w tył, odsłaniając całe jabłko Adama, które pracowało, gdy śmiech rozbrzmiewał. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, ale to wcale nie ujęło urodzie Tony'ego. Jeśli – to dodało mu charakteru.  
Steve nigdy nie uważał się za jednego z tych, którzy lubią starszych mężczyzn. W zasadzie oceniał cudzą urodę z punktu widzenia bardziej artysty. Widział linię ich ust i wiedział jak pędzel należałoby sunąć po płótnie. W przypadku Tony'ego nie był jednak pewien jak oddać całą tę ekspresję.  
\- Artysta, a do tego dowcipny – odparł mężczyzna i pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. – A co powiesz o swoim garniturze? – spytał ciekawie i Steve zamarł.  
Peggy mówiła mu, że nie powinien się wstydzić tego kim jest, ale wydawało mu się, że Tony lekko się z niego nabija.  
\- Jeśli chciał mnie pan obrazić… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale mężczyzna uniósł dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.  
\- Kto tu mówi cokolwiek o obrażaniu, Steve – powiedział Tony, dziwnie akcentując jego imię. – Ta wystawa jest tak nudna jak tylko może być. I nie wiem jeszcze jaką rolę w niej spełniasz. Ten garnitur wygląda, jakby był modny… - urwał Tony. – W zasadzie nigdy. Zastanawiam się kim jesteś – dodał, kompletnie nieskrępowany faktem, że jednak rzeczywiście obraził Steve'a.  
Jednak w jego tonie nie było ani nutki sarkazmu. Tony mówił, jakby mieli do czynienia z czymś oczywistym. I Steve wiedział, że jego garnitur nie do końca osiąga standardy. Kurator jednak zadzwoniła do niego w ostatniej chwili i nie chciał tracić takiej okazji. Peggy zresztą powiedziała, aby udawał hipstera, bo to obecnie modne. Nie wiedział jednak jak to się miało do tego, że powinien jednocześnie być sobą.  
Tony przyglądał mu się ciekawie, wiec Steve westchnął.  
\- To mój garnitur z bierzmowania – przyznał, starając się nie czerwienić. – Margaret zadzwoniła w ostatniej chwili, a ja nie kupuję takich rzeczy… - wyjaśnił, ale w kącikach oczy Tony'ego znowu pojawiły się zmarszczki, gdy mężczyzna śmiał się w najlepsze.  
Steve nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. W Tonym było coś irytującego, ale też równie ujmującego. Nigdy chyba nie spotkał osoby tak złożonej i skomplikowanej.  
W ustach mężczyzny zamarł śmiech i to było jak cisza po wybuchu. Steve nie był pewien, dlaczego odebrano mu ten dźwięk. Nigdy nie był specjalnie dowcipny, ale najwyraźniej rozbawiał Tony'ego, a to był jakiś cud.  
\- Ty nie żartujesz, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna i między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka. – Skąd jesteś? – zainteresował się Tony.  
\- Z Brooklynu – odparł Steve niepewnie.  
Tony skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Steve nie wiedział czy Brooklyn to dobrze czy źle. Nie mógł narzekać na sąsiedztwo, a i Ma' miał się kto zająć. Wpadał do niej tak często jak mógł, ale to mama Bucky'ego w tych dniach siedziała z nią więcej. Peggy zawsze starała się o przygotowanie ciasta, gdy w niedziele wybierali się z rodzinami do kościoła.  
\- I co tutaj robi chłopak z Brooklynu? – spytał Tony, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Steve zapewne powinien spodziewać się jadu w głosie. W końcu nie mieszkał na Manhattanie jak dwóch malarzy tutaj. Jednak Tony wydawał się faktycznie zainteresowany.  
\- Margaret wybrała moje obrazy na wystawę – odparł spokojnie i zerknął na ścianę za sobą.  
Tony minął go i wypijając po trochę ze swojego kieliszka, podchodził do każdego z jego malowideł. Nagle czuł się jeszcze bardziej skrępowany niż wcześniej. Jeśli komuś nie odpowiadało to kim był - to nie miało, aż takiego znaczenia. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że patrzono na niego z kpiącymi uśmieszkami na twarzach. Peggy nazywała to syndromem modeli Calvina Kleina. Tony zapewne wyglądałby idealnie w ich bieliźnie. Steve'a chciano by dokarmić.  
Jednak ocenianie jego sztuki – to była całkiem inna sprawa kaloszy. Przede wszystkim przez to, że czuł się zawsze tak, jakby ktoś oglądał z bliska jego duszę. I czuł się skrępowany. Tony zresztą nie ominął żadnego z obrazów. I nie mówił nic przez całe długie minuty. Steve nie był przyzwyczajony do tak wnikliwych ocen poza szkołą. Bucky rzucał okiem na jego 'bohomazy' i mówił, że są świetne. Peggy komplementowała linię i kolorystykę, ale nie znała się tak naprawdę. Oceniała wszystko pod względem estetyki, a nie przekazu.  
Coś mówiło mu, że Tony próbuje go rozgryźć i nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Być może mężczyzna posiadał nawet dzieła wielkich mistrzów na wyłączność. Mógł być równie dobrze ekscentrycznym kolekcjonerem. Steve starał się takich unikać. Zadawali trudne pytania. Nie chciał dorabiać teorii do swoich obrazów, podczas gdy malował po prostu to co czuł i co widział.  
\- Świetna robota, panie Rogers – powiedział nagle Tony, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Jeśli moja opinia oczywiście się liczy.  
Steve wyprostował się lekko, trochę zaskoczony zmianą tonu.  
\- Oczywiście, że ma znaczenie – odparł z pewnością.  
Tony nie był jego przyjacielem, nie musiał go komplementować.  
\- Z pewnych względów sam uważam się za artystę – podjął Tony, obracając kieliszek w dłoni. – Chociaż zapewne większość tutaj wyśmiałaby mnie – ciągnął dalej, tylko wzmagając ciekawość Steve'a. – Konstruuję roboty – przyznał.  
Steve zamrugał i nagle uderzyło go, że to dziwnie pasowało do złożonej osobowości Tony'ego. Mężczyzna był wysoce inteligentny, nie można mu było tego odmówić. I miał w sobie coś nowoczesnego. Peggy czasami śmiała się, że on sam zatrzymał się w ubiegłym wieku, ale co było złego w tym, że otwierało się kobietom drzwi?  
\- Łączysz – powiedział Steve, nagle pojmując o co chodzi. – Skoro budujesz, tworzysz, a skoro tworzysz, jest to artyzm. Malarstwo to też łączenie. Detali w spójną całość. Jeśli coś do siebie nie pasuje, nie działa. Brakuje tam emocji – odparł i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, bo Tony spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał. – Przepraszam, plotę głupoty – powiedział pospiesznie Steve.  
\- Nie, właśnie nie – odparł Tony. – Nigdy nie sądziłem jednak… - urwał i zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając coś ponad ramieniem Steve'a.  
Odwrócił się instynktownie i oczywiście dostrzegł piękną kobietę, która wpatrywała się zirytowana w Tony'ego. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale coś nieprzyjemnego pojawiło się w jego gardle. Rozmowa była cudowna, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywym i zrozumianym. Ale oczywiście mężczyźni tacy jak Tony, mieli u boku piękne blondynki. I Steve nie wiedział nawet jak mógł przegapić ten drobny szczegół.  
\- Obawiam się, że jestem spóźniony na kolejne spotkanie – powiedział Tony i spojrzał na niego z dziwną intensywnością.  
Steve nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna wyjmie ze swojej kieszeni wizytownik.  
\- Zadzwoń do mnie – powiedział Tony i nie była to prośba, ani rozkaz.  
Zanim Steve zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna już wracał do swojej towarzyszki, a on sam stał jak idiota z wizytówką w dłoni. Bucky zmaterializował się tuż obok niego wraz z Peggy, której głęboka zmarszczka między brwiami i zaciśnięte usta nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.  
\- Kto to był? – spytał Steve.  
\- Tony Stark – odparła Peggy cierpko, zabierając wizytówkę z jego dłoni. – Lepiej o nim zapomnij. On się nie umawia – dodała, krzywiąc się lekko.  
\- Ja nie… - zaczął, ale spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
\- Widziałam jak na niego patrzyłeś. Wiem, że widzisz obraz doskonały, ale… - urwała i westchnęła.  
\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy – powiedział, czując całkiem dobrze znajomą złość. – Był zainteresowany moimi obrazami.  
Peggy pokiwała głową, jakby nie była kompletnie zaskoczona. Nienawidził, gdy traktowali go w ten sposób. Jakby wszyscy wokół stanowili zagrożenie. Wbrew temu co sądzono, potrafił o siebie zadbać. I cokolwiek Peggy sądziła o Tonym – nie rozmawiała z nim jeszcze kilka minut temu o sztuce.

Z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że sieć jest okropnym miejscem. Dotychczas nie miał tak wiele wolnego, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się plotkom. Skupiał się głównie na wiadomościach z Afganistanu czy Iraku, gdzie ich chłopcy walczyli w imię sprawiedliwości. A przynajmniej tak początkowo mu się wydawało, ale kolejne doniesienia prasowe i wątpliwości dotyczące powodów tej wojny – zaczynały coraz bardziej go niepokoić. Jego babcia opowiadała mu o II wojnie światowej, gdzie walka miała sens. Gdzie ewidentnie walczono po dobrej stronie. Teraz światem rządził pieniądz, a on się po prostu gubił.  
Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jest tak wiele kolorowych czasopism. Pożyczył od Peggy kilka, a potem zerknął na artykuły o Tonym. Sądził, że doniesienia będą dotyczyły robotów lub firmy mężczyzny, ale więcej w nich było zjadliwych plotek. I Steve jakoś nie dostrzegał pomiędzy tymi słowami Tony'ego, którego poznał osobiście.  
Peggy twierdziła, że to jest skutek czaru, który Stark roztaczał wokół ludzi. Jakoś w końcu musiał zwabiać do siebie te supermodelki i oczywiście modeli Calvina Kleina. Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że prasa kolorowa szuka tanich sensacji, ale to wszystko podzielone nawet przez dziesięć – przerażało go. Tony był milionerem, ale to akurat wiedział od samego początku. Geniuszem – w tej kwestii Steve nie miał wątpliwości. Jednak jego katolicka matka zapewne powitałaby go znakiem krzyża, gdyby kiedykolwiek przyprowadził go do domu.  
Steve zresztą nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Peggy miała jednak trochę racji. Tony się nie umawiał. Może po prostu taki był styl ludzi jego klasy. W końcu rozwodzili się na porządku dziennym, a najmilszą rzeczą, którą można było powiedzieć o Starku to fakt, że nie miał za sobą nieudanego małżeństwa. Kilka dziewcząt chyba liczyło, że z ich związku wyjdzie coś więcej, ale Steve'a skręcało na widok drogich pierścionków, które Tony im kupował. Nie pozostawiało to żadnych wątpliwości. I Steve nie mógł jakoś pozbyć się wrażenia, że Tony musiał być bardzo samotny.  
Peggy wyśmiała go początkowo, ale potem westchnęła i poklepała go po ramieniu, jakby chciała go pocieszyć. A to nie było tak, że obraz jakiegoś superbohatera został w jego umyśle zniszczony. Nikt nie udowodnił mu, że Jezus nie chodził po wodzie.  
\- Zawsze mnie zaskakiwało, że znajdujesz w ludziach tyle dobra – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka. – Może dlatego twoje obrazy wprowadzają zawsze taki spokój. Czuję się zawsze tak, jakbym patrzyła na dobro.  
\- Peggy – zaczął, czując zażenowanie.  
\- Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Nie tylko ja to zauważyłam. Starasz się tak wydobyć z ludzi dobro, że to po prostu niesamowite. Pamiętasz Halloween kilka lat temu? Miałam na sobie taki okropnie obcisły strój, a ty malowałeś mnie całą noc w kącie – podjęła. – I cholera, ale doskonale wiem, że wszystko było za krótkie, a jednak na twoich rysunkach nie było… One przedstawiały mnie silną i z jakąś dziwną godnością…  
Uniósł brew, za bardzo nie rozumiejąc do czego Peggy zmierza.  
\- Teraz to faktycznie śmiesznie brzmi. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć Steve, że masz talent. I jeśli Tony Stark powiedział, że twoje obrazy są świetne, może pierwszy raz w życiu nie kłamał – wyjaśniła.

Od wystawy minął prawie tydzień i wizytówka w kieszeni jego garnituru zaczęła wypalać dziury. Był świadom jej obecności w każdej sekundzie dnia. Czasami miał ochotę zadzwonić tak po prostu i spytać jak tam roboty Tony'ego – jego małe dzieła sztuki. Potem nagle orientował się, że w zasadzie nie mieli wspólnych tematów. Tony mógł go nawet nie pamiętać z tak małego wernisażu. To i tak była jednorazowa przygoda. Gdyby Margaret wybrała go do uczestnictwa w kolejnym, mógłby zaprosić Tony'ego, ale to i tak wyglądałoby dziwnie.  
Narzucanie się tak zajętemu człowiekowi wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. Tony obracał kilkoma milionami i odpowiadał za pracę wielu ludzi. Widział w gazetach kolejne wzmianki o podróżach mężczyzny. I teraz kiedy wiedział czego szukać – dostrzegał cały czas przewijające się jedno nazwisko. Powoli wątpił, że Tony sypiał. Gale, bankiety, konferencje naukowe – Tony pojawiał się wszędzie doskonale przygotowany. I Steve nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że to jednak musiało być nudne. Widzieć co chwilę te same twarze polityków i celebrytów. Przestało go nawet dziwić, że Stark poświecił mu kilka minut. Steve musiał się wyróżniać z tłumu, który Tony widywał normalnie.  
Minęło prawie trzy tygodnie zanim jego własna komórka odezwała się i trochę niepewnie spoglądał na numer Margaret. Odebrał od niej obrazy kilka dni wcześniej. Nie chciała przechowywać w magazynie czegoś, o co nikt nie pytał. I chociaż to nie było przyjemne – w pełni ją rozumiał. Była dla niego nawet dość delikatna i po prostu udała, że część magazynowa potrzebna jej była przed kolejnym wernisażem.  
Bucky trochę narzekał, gdy okazało się, że uczelnia nie udostępni mu swoich pomieszczeń. Przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy nadchodził czas prac semestralnych. I w ich mieszkaniu korytarz stał się nagle nieprzyjemnie wąski. Peggy starała się jak mogła, poukładać wszystkie jego obrazy na tak małej przestrzeni, ale ramy utrudniały nawigację.  
\- Proszę – powiedział niepewnie, odbierając telefon.  
Jego serce zabiło trochę szybciej. Pierwszy raz, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon Margaret zaprosiła go do uczestnictwa w wystawie. Wiedział co prawda, że jego profesorowie maczali w tym palce, ale to i tak było niesamowite uczucie.  
\- Steve? – spytała Margaret. – Mam dla ciebie doskonałą wiadomość! – powiedziała i słyszał w jej głosie nietłumiony entuzjazm. – Znalazł się kupiec. Będę musiała prosić cię o przywiezienie twoich obrazów.  
Czuł, że jego usta są szeroko otwarte, a Bucky spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem znad swojej kanapki. Może nie powinien był odbierać telefonu w kuchni, ale miał tylko kilka minut czasu przed zajęciami.  
\- Kupiec? – Nie krył nawet swojego zdziwienia. – Ale które? Oczywiście, że je dowiozę. Nawet dzisiaj po południu – dodał.  
Margaret zaśmiała się, jakby nagle powiedział jej niezwykle zabawny żart.  
\- Wszystkie, chłopcze – odparła kobieta wprawiając go tylko w większe zaskoczenie.  
Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i usiadł na jedynym wolnym krześle. Widział jak Bucky unosi kciuk do góry, chcąc zapewne okazać mu wsparcie.  
\- Wszystkie? Kto mógł kupić wszystkie moje obrazy? To jest żart? Chcesz mnie pocieszyć? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Steven, musisz wiedzieć, że zawsze wierzyłam w twój talent. Gdybyś jeszcze otworzył się na ludzi… - urwała Margaret. – Nad tym jednak popracujemy. Jak wiele dzieł masz jeszcze?  
Prawdę powiedziawszy dał jej wszystko i pozwolił wybrać te, które chciała u siebie powiesić. Część zapewne znajdowała się jeszcze w piwnicach uczelni. Pozostałe, których nie był w stanie pomieścić w mieszkaniu rozdawał znajomym. Chciał malować, chciał, aby te obrazy ktoś oglądał, a skoro niektóre podobały się jego sąsiadom czy rodzicom Peggy – nie protestował, gdy wieszali je u siebie.  
\- Nie wiem. Kilka – powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Przynieś mi ich zdjęcia. Nie będę miała czasu ich obejrzeć na żywo, ale moja asystentka zamieści je na stronie naszej galerii. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie się nimi interesował, zdzwonimy się i ustalisz cenę – poinformowała go i zamarł.  
\- Cenę? – upewnił się.  
Nie mówili o pieniądzach. W zasadzie gdyby wróciło mu się za farby i płótno byłby wniebowzięty.  
\- Wszystko po kolei, Steve. Najpierw przywieź jeszcze dzisiaj swoje obrazy do galerii. Jo będzie chciała fotografie twoich prac i zrobimy zdjęcia tym, które zostały kupione. Nie często spotyka się takie sytuacje jak ta – wyjaśniła mu wyraźnie podekscytowana.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie sądził, że jego marzenia kiedykolwiek się spełnią. Oczywiście miał taką nadzieję, ale z każdym miesiącem, miniwystawą na uczelni czy nawet pochlebstwem ze strony organizatorów wernisaży – coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt niszowym artystą. Świat takich uwielbiał, ale kolekcjonerzy nie tak chętnie inwestowali w kogoś kto nie miał przebojowości tak charakterystycznej dla obecnej branży. Nie potrafił uśmiechać się i sprzedawać kłamstw o swoich obrazach podobnie jak koledzy, którzy prześcigali się w tym, która z ich prac została wykonana w najbardziej ekstremalnych warunkach. Prawda była taka, że do malowania potrzebny był spokój i cisza. Skupienie, którego nie rozpraszał świat zewnętrzny. Dla niego sztuka była ucieczką ze świata, z którego i tak się wycofał.  
Peggy otworzyła przed nim drzwi starego Forda jej rodziców. Blacha wydała z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk, ale przechodnie nie zwrócili na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Bucky zresztą już wyjmował kolejne płótna, których nie pozbawili ram dopasowanych przez Margaret jeszcze przed wystawą. Miał nadzieję, że nie porysowali metalowych belek. Nie wątpił, że zostaną zmienione – oprawione ponownie w coś bardziej pasującego, może droższego, ale nie chciał narażać Margaret na dodatkowe koszty.  
Kobieta powitała ich z uśmiechem, który podniósł go na duchu.  
Stary garnitur, który na szczęście zdążył przeczyścić, gryzł bardziej niż normalnie. Kołnierzyk zaciskał się na jego szyi, jakby w każdej chwili miał pozbawić go resztek powietrza. I nigdy nie sądził, że jego chude ciało wyda z siebie tak wiele potu. Wypił zaledwie herbatę dzisiejszego ranka i zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego zaschło mu w ustach, gdy znowu pojawił się w galerii – tym razem za dnia.  
Jo uśmiechnęła się chłodno, profesjonalnie, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest tylko cholernym szczęściarzem, a nie gwiazdą Margaret. Nie potrafił mieć jej za tego za złe. Czuł się podobnie i podejrzewał, że to jednorazowa wizyta. Tym bardziej, że nie miał, aż tak wielu prac. Przeważnie płótna kupował, gdy miał już zamówienie na kolejny obraz, a kiedy te sprzedawał – nie pozostawało mu wiele prócz wspomnienia o emocjach, które odchodziły wraz z każdym pociągnięciem pędzla. I może Bucky miał rację – powinien był fotografować każde dzieło zanim opuściło jego niewielki pokój.  
Nie wątpił, że jego Ma, kilka ciotek oraz rodzina Peggy nie mieliby nic przeciwko odwiedzinom jeszcze w ten weekend z aparatem, ale Margaret chciała zdjęć tego, co mogłaby sprzedać.  
\- Chłopcze, wiedziałam, że coś w tobie jest – powiedziała Marget, obejmując go ramieniem.  
Zastanawiał się czy poznała garnitur, bo strzepywała niewidoczny pyłek z jego marynarki o kilka sekund za długo. Znał te zagrania. Peggy omówiła je z nim podczas jednego ze swoich pijackim wieczorów, gdy nie mogła pojąć idiotyzmu pozostałych przedstawicielek swojej płci. Popierał ją w tym . I również nie rozumiał istoty strzepywania nieistniejących pyłków z jego marynarki. Wprawiało go to w zakłopotanie, gdy Margaret tak skutecznie przechodziła do jego prywatnej strefy.  
Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Czy powinien odpowiedzieć w ogóle skoro to było czyste stwierdzenie. Albo kobieta czuła się po prostu dumna z faktu, że jednak się nie pomyliła. Osobiście jednak sądził, że nie mogło dojść do pomyłki, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziała tego na głos. Wielu przed nią twierdziło, że coś w nim jest, ale nie szło nic za tym. Peggy wręcz warczała, gdy wracał z kolejnej wystawy urządzanej przez uczelnię z tym samym stekiem pochwał. Nie był pewien czy jest dobry, ale wiedział jedno: malowanie stanowiło jeden z ważniejszych aspektów jego życia. Może nie mówiło to wiele skoro posiadał dwójkę przyjaciół oraz matkę – i to było wszystko co można było o nim powiedzieć. Jednak dla niego trzymanie pędzla w dłoni, zapach farb, lekko chropowata powierzchnia płótna i możliwość zatopienia się w myślach była wszystkim.  
Bucky oparł o ścianę jeden z większych obrazów, gdy ochroniarz przytrzymał mu drzwi.  
\- Jeśli jakiś bogacz kupił to wszystko, nie rozumiem dlaczego nie mógł podesłać po to swoich ludzi – jęknął jego przyjaciel.  
Steve poczuł nieprzyjemny rumieniec zażenowania budujący się na jego policzkach.  
\- Bucky – warknął, ale Margaret nie wydawała się urażona.  
\- W zasadzie padła taka propozycja, gdy pan Stark usłyszał, że prac nie ma w galerii – przyznała kobieta, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. – Nie byłam jednak pewna czy chcesz go widzieć – dodała, spoglądając na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.  
Steve poczuł jak jego ramiona sztywnieją. Spodziewał się, że jeden z tych ekscentryków mógł pomylić nazwisko artysty. Nie sądził jednak, że Tony po kilku sekundach rozmowy z nim w ogóle go zapamiętał. Mężczyzna wydawał się rozdawać swój numer na prawo i lewo. Tak przynajmniej sugerowały zdjęcia, które widział. Artykuły, których starał się nie czytać. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Stark zapamiętał go tylko dlatego, że Steve był najbardziej bezbarwną postacią, którą spotkał w tym tygodniu.  
Margaret wciąż spoglądała na niego, jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego miałby nie chcieć się spotkać z Tonym. Widzieli się raz. Mężczyzna nie obraził go i najwyraźniej nie czuł się również obrażony bezpośredniością Steve'a.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć spotkać pana Starka? – spytał więc, wzruszając ramionami.  
I cholerne wspomnienie numeru, którego nigdy nie wyrzucił z jakiegoś powodu, paliło bardziej niż normalnie. Może powinien był jednak zadzwonić. Albo teraz jest winien Tony'emu telefon z podziękowaniem. Nie wiedział jednak czy to na pewno na miejscu. Jakich słów miałby użyć? Dziękuję za wykupienie moich prac? Dziękuję za zasponsorowanie mojego czynszu w tym miesiącu? Nie wiedział ile płócien kupi, ale farby wymagały odświeżenia. Część zużył i korzystał z mieszania kolorów, ale to nigdy nie dawało tego samego efektu. Niektóre kolory musiały pozostać czystymi – bez domieszek barw pośrednich.  
Jo spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewała. Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, podczas której Margaret dalej głaskała jego ramię, jakby był spłoszonym koniem. Nie czuł się przytłoczony, może odrobinę zdezorientowany. Miał wrażenie, że ich rozmowa odbywa się na dwóch całkiem odmiennych płaszczyznach. I mówiąc o Starku Margaret sugerowała o wiele więcej. Próbował sobie przypomnieć całą rozmowę z Tonym, ale to nie było łatwe po takim czasie. Wymienili może dwa zdania na temat jego pracy. Steve napomknął tylko o swoim katolickim pochodzeniu, co nikogo nie powinno interesować. I nie zainteresowało. Paplał coś bez sensu, ale Tony wydawał się rozbawiony jego niedostosowaniem. Jeśli cokolwiek opowiadał ludziom potem – może o śmiesznym młodym malarzu – Steve nie miał jak się o tym dowiedzieć. Nie mieli wspólnych z Tonym znajomych. I Stark nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto obgadywałby go za plecami. Kim zresztą był Steve, aby Tony wspominał o nim w swoich prywatnych żartach.  
Peggy uniosła brew i spłoszona Margaret odchrząknęła w końcu.  
\- Oczywiście nie miałam na myśli niczego złego – powiedziała pospiesznie kobieta, ale nadal nie odzyskał ramienia.  
\- Steve przyszedł dostarczyć obrazy. Musimy wracać na zajęcia. Proszę wypłacić mu to co mu się należy i znikamy – odparła Peggy, chociaż naprawdę nigdzie się nie spieszyli.  
Oczy Margaret zrobiły się odrobinę większe.  
\- Wypłacić? – spytała podniesionym tonem.  
\- Znaczy oczywiście, że… - zaczął Steve, orientując się nagle, że w zasadzie nigdy nie omawiali tej części.  
Margaret sprawiła mu niezwykłą przyjemność samym zaproszeniem. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby kwota wypłacona przez Starka nie pokryła wydatków związanych z wystawą. Te ramy potrafiły być zdradliwie drogie, dlatego nigdy nie oprawiał swoich obrazów.  
\- Wypłacić – zaśmiała się nagle Margaret, jakby to był świetny żart, a ku jego zaskoczeniu Jo zawtórowała jej. – Chłopcze, o ile nie przyniosłeś z sobą pokaźnego neseseru… - zaczęła i urwała, a potem poklepała go po ramieniu ostatni raz.  
Jo podała jej bez słowa niewielki czek i trochę zaskoczony wpatrywał się na sumę, która została wypisana drobnym pismem kobiety. Margaret podsunęła mu luźno spisaną umowę, na której znajdowały się ponumerowane obrazy wraz z sumami, które najwyraźniej zostały zaproponowane przez Starka. To było czyste szaleństwo. Stark musiał upić się albo zażyć coś szkodliwego. Jego asystentka mogła się pomylić. Cokolwiek.  
Oczy Bucky'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy zerknął ponad jego ramieniem. Tylko Peggy nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.  
\- Myślę, że nastąpiła… - zaczął niepewnie, patrząc bezradnie na Margaret.  
\- Nie, chłopcze. Zapewniam cię, że to żadna pomyłka. Sama byłam w szoku, że wywarłeś na Tonym takie wrażenie. Nie interesuje się sztuką. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego firma inwestuje w kulturę dla dobrego wizerunku, nie pokazałby się tutaj – przyznała kobieta, wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, jakby chciała odgadnąć co stało się przez te parę minut, gdy zostawiła ich samych.  
Nagle do Steve'a doszło dlaczego wokół panuje tak nieprzyjemne napięcie i poczuł, że jego policzki płoną.  
\- On nie - zaczął i zająknął się, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. – My nie… On spytał tylko skąd pochodzę i powiedziałem, że to garnitur z bierzmowania – poinformował wszystkich, lekko oburzony faktem, że nagle jego niewielki sukces; coś co jeszcze przed sekundą dało mu wiarę w jego własne możliwości, zostało tak brutalnie sprowadzone do nieprzyjemnych insynuacji, które nie miały nic wspólnego z prawdą.  
Jeśli Stark czuł się tak przeważnie, przestało go dziwić, że mężczyzna nie bywał na przyjęciach tego typu. Nie był snobem – to Steve odkrył bardzo szybko.  
Peggy zaśmiała się, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego, ale Margaret wciąż spoglądała na niego, jakby nie wierzyła ani jednemu jego słowu.

Czek wypalał dziurę w kieszeni jego garnituru. Bucky i Peggy nie powiedzieli ani słowa, odkąd opuścili galerię. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak wiele pieniędzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał pieniędzy, które go obrażały. Dotychczasowo jakoś wiązali koniec z końcem. Dorywcze prace dawały im możliwość szybkiego zarobku, który nie wpływał za bardzo na rozkład ich zajęć. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zacznie sensownie zarabiać sztuką, ale teraz nie był tak pewien czy chce. Insynuacje Margaret nie były przyjemne, a co gorsza nie potrafił się jej dziwić. Znał kilka osób, które na jego miejscu – mając Tony'ego Starka pod ręką – nie zawahałoby się. Szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna okazał się przyjemny dla oka i inteligentny.  
\- To było całkiem zabawne – stwierdziła Peggy w końcu, gdy parkowała samochód rodziców pod ich blokiem.  
\- Nie wiem czy Margaret jeszcze wystawi moje obrazy w swojej galerii – odparł Steve, bo nagle uderzyło go, że to była tylko jednorazowa umowa.  
Margaret poszukiwała na uczelniach ludzi, którzy jeszcze nigdy nie pokazali swoich prac innym. On już miał to za sobą.  
\- Och, uwierz mi, że to nie jest twoim problemem – prychnęła Peggy. – Jeśli to ma sprowadzić ponownie Tony'ego Starka do jej galerii, będzie wystawiać nawet twoje bazgroły z przedszkola – odparła i spojrzała na niego, unosząc wyżej jedną brew, jakby oczekiwała, że za nią nadąża.  
I znowu nie był pewien czy chce.  
\- To nie było zabawne – odparł trochę irytowany.  
\- Ubawiłam się przednio – poinformowała go Peggy. – Wyobraź sobie, że myśleli, że przespałeś się z nim, a on kupił twoje obrazy – powiedziała w końcu na głos to, co wszystkim chodziło po głowie i Steve poczuł jak jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści.  
Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek upokorzono go bardziej.  
Bucky z trudem utrzymywał obojętny wyraz twarzy i Steve wiedział, że zaraz przestrzeń między nimi wypełni śmiech przyjaciela.  
\- To nie jest zabawne – powiedział uparcie, ale Peggy poklepała go po ramieniu.  
\- Nie, Steve. To jest najzabawniejsze co słyszałam w tym roku. Znam cię i wiem, że za żadne skarby świata ten numer nie przeszedłby z tobą – oznajmiła mu, uspokajając go trochę. Nie wiedział nawet, że nosił ciężar na swoich ramionach dopóki ten nie znikł. Zaufanie przyjaciół było dla niego wszystkim. – Poza tym, jaki sens byłby w płaceniu za cokolwiek, skoro Stark już oderwał kupony od swojej nagrody? – spytała retorycznie, a gdy Steve sądził, że gorzej być już nie może, bo Bucky leżał na kanapie z tyłu trzymając się za brzuch; Peggy dodała: - Bardziej uwierzyłabym, że to zapłata z góry.  
Steve zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
\- Naprawdę jednak sądzę, że jesteś genialnym artystą – ciągnęła dalej Peggy. – I ten pacan z tyłu też, ale sama insynuacja, że mógłbyś coś takiego… - urwała i prychnęła.  
Stłamsił w sobie głupi bunt, który nakazywał mu przekornie powiedzieć, że przecież Stark dał mu swój numer telefonu. Steve z niego nie skorzystał, ale przecież go dostał. To chyba świadczyło o czymś. Nieprzyjemna myśl jednak pojawiła się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Sądzisz, że on teraz oczekuje… - zaczął i urwał, nie chcąc brzmieć głupio.  
\- Kto zrozumie bogaczy – westchnęła Peggy. – Wygląda mi to na kaprys. Albo nie chciał patrzeć na twój okropny garnitur i to jego sugestia, żebyś poszedł na zakupy. I osobiście totalnie się z nim zgadzam. Albo to i twoje obrazy naprawdę do niego przemówiły…  
\- Czy uważasz, że teraz będzie czekał na jakąś rekompensatę z mojej strony ?– wszedł jej w słowo i Peggy spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
Bucky śmiejący się nadal z tyłu, wcale nie wprawiał go w lepszy humor.  
\- Tony Stark mógłby mieć każdego i wątpię, aby płacił za seks – powiedziała całkiem szczerze Peggy. – Jednak trudno jest mi wyrokować o kimś, kogo nie znam. Rozmawialiście o czymkolwiek co mogłoby to zasugerować? – spytała. – Wiem, że zareagowałam ostro wtedy, ale nie chciałam, żebyś wybudował sobie obraz idealny kogoś, o kim nie miałeś pojęcia.  
Chciał jej powiedzieć, że przecież oboje nie znali Tony'ego, ale wiedział, że miała rację. Stark pozostawiał po sobie ogromne wrażenie. Steve mgliście pamiętał tematy, które poruszyli, ale jego garnitur oraz inhalator nie wydawały mu się zajmujące. Dla Tony'ego mogło być kaprysem wykupienie wszystkich jego prac, ale dla niego miało to ogromne znaczenie.

Bucky uśmiechał się krzywo w jego stronę za każdym razem, gdy mijali się na wąskim korytarzu ich mieszkania i Steve w końcu nie wytrzymywał.  
\- Ludzie nie chcą z tobą uprawiać seksu nawet za darmo – powiedział o kilka tonów za głośno i usłyszał przez ścianę szaleńczy chichot Peggy.  
Bucky wydawał się dość zaskoczony, ale na twarzy przyjaciela niemal natychmiast pojawił się kolejny wredny uśmieszek.  
\- Stary, chciałem ci tylko pogratulować wyrwania takiego dzianego dziadka! Mecenasi byli bardzo modni… - zaczął Bucky.  
\- Ani słowa – powiedział przez zęby Steve. – I nie jest dziadkiem. Ma…  
\- Och, ktoś tu sprawdzał – zaśmiał się Barnes i Steve wiedział, że wpadł w pułapkę.  
\- Ani słowa – powtórzył tylko unosząc do góry wyciągnięty palec, ale Peggy dalej chichotała w swoim pokoju.  
Próbował przemknąć dalej bez incydentów, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy ściany wydawały się składać z kartonu pokrytego tynkiem.  
\- Ale wiesz, że czekamy na zaproszenie na kolacje? I płacisz czynsz w tym miesiącu! Te obrazy były naprawdę cholernie ciężkie, nie możesz malować czegoś mniejszego… Powiedzmy w wymiarach… - krzyczał za nim Bucky, więc Steve zatrzasnął drzwi swojego pokoju.  
W zasadzie nie był wściekły. Jego przyjaciele znakomicie rozładowywali napięcie, które czuł. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie spojrzeć Margaret w oczy, ale słyszał już wszystkie wersje o sponsorowanych artystach, a Bucky posunął się do tego, aby porównać go do Julie Roberts, gdy Tony Stark stał się nagle Richardem Gerem. Nikogo nie obchodziło, że nie był prostytutką, a szanowanym studentem Akademii Sztuk Pięknych.  
Pocieszał go tylko fakt, że Peggy jak zawsze miała rację. Tony Stark mógł mieć każdego i nie musiał płacić za takie rzeczy. Od czasu do czasu w telewizji dostrzegał mężczyznę udzielającego wywiadów swoim pewnym siebie głosem z dowcipem i charyzmą, której pozazdrościć mógł mu niejeden. Tony Stark miał to coś i wszyscy wokół widzieli to.  
Spojrzał niepewnie na wizytówkę, która wystawała spomiędzy książek. Peggy przestrzegła go i był jej za to wdzięczny. Może jak ostatni idiota zadzwoniłby wtedy do Starka nie bardzo świadom tego o czym w ogóle mieli rozmawiać. Nie znał się na robotach. Nie chciał być też jednym z tych zdesperowanych ludzi, którzy chcieli zwrócić na siebie uwagę kogoś niezwykłego. Bo jeśli czegoś był pewien – to tego, że Tony Stark miał w sobie coś niesamowitego. Był trochę jak magnez i wydobył ze Steve'a to co najlepsze. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dowcipnym, ale wyraźnie rozbawił mężczyznę kilka razy. To było dziwnie przyjemne i to wspomnienie powracało raz po raz. Przy Tonym swoboda nabierała całkiem nowego znaczenia – wątpił, aby był w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek, co byłoby nie na miejscu. Obaj byli wtedy nie na miejscu.  
Obrócił wizytówkę w dłoni kilka razy i westchnął. Nigdy nie był interesującym rozmówcą i teraz próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie plan tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Na wpółświadomie wprowadził cyfry i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, zastanawiając się czy nie lepiej byłoby trafić na pocztę głosową, jednak zaspany głos odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.  
Spojrzał nawet zaszokowany na tarczę zegara, ale był wieczór. Wiadomości na FOX nie zaczęły się nawet.  
\- Tony Stark, czy jest tam kto? – spytał mężczyzna bardziej rozbawiony niż zdenerwowany.  
\- Och – wyrwało się mu. – Steve Rogers, Steven Rogers – poprawił się. – Nie wiem czy pan mnie pamięta z wystawy…  
Tony ewidentnie podnosił się z łóżka. Steve słyszał wyraźnie charakterystyczny dźwięk uginanego materaca i nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się jak bardzo przeszkadza. Nie miał jednak żadnych pobudek, aby sądzić, że Tony nie jest sam.  
\- Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam artysto z inhalatorem – powiedział Stark z czymś dziwnie ciepłym w głosie.  
Steve miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło. Musiał go pamiętać, skoro zainwestował w jego obrazy.  
\- I nie pan. Jestem Tony. Ostatnim razem wydawało się to dość oczywiste. Coś się zmieniło? – spytał Stark.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – przyznał Steve pospiesznie.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Tony z czymś dziwnym w głosie. – Dałem ci swój numer kilka tygodni wcześniej, ale nigdy nie zadzwoniłeś.  
Steve przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powinien odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ale dzwonisz teraz – ciągnął dalej Tony, najwyraźniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. – Powiedzmy, że ci wybaczę to opóźnienie – dodał i prychnął.  
Steve mógł oczami wyobraźni zobaczyć ten krzywy uśmieszek. Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale widział przed sobą Tony'ego w jego drogim garniturze sprzed kilku tygodni z drinkiem w dłoni, chociaż jednocześnie jego umysł podpowiadał mu, że Stark znajduje się zapewne we własnej sypialni. Wydawać by się jednak mogło, że zaczęli dokładnie tam gdzie skończyli. Z tą różnicą teraz, że Stark wykupił jego obrazy. Cisza przedłużała się nieprzyjemnie i Steve poczuł pierwsze iskierki paniki.  
\- Czy zadzwoniłeś, aby porozmawiać o czymś konkretnym? – spytał Tony i Steve był mu cholernie wdzięczny, chociaż w głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl.  
\- Czy kupiłeś wszystkie moje obrazy, żebym do ciebie zadzwonił? – spytał wprost, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać i dziękował temu, kto wymyślił telefon, bo Tony nie mógł zobaczyć teraz rumieńca na jego twarzy. – To znaczy nie chciałem...  
Stark prychnął.  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko mężczyzna.- Chciałem, żebyś do mnie zadzwonił, żebym mógł kupić twoje obrazy, ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że kupowanie ich od ciebie byłoby dziwne – przyznał szczerze.  
Steve musiał się zgodzić. Nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sytuacji i dlatego był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że ludzie pokroju Margaret istnieli.  
\- Czy ktoś zasugerował coś podobnego? – spytał Tony całkiem szczerze i nie wydawał się wcale urażony.  
W jego głosie nie było też zaskoczenia, co było dziwnie przyjemnie. Jakby to nie była taka pierwsza sytuacja. I może nie była.  
\- Nie. Margaret sądziła… - zaczął Steve, ale tym razem urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że tylko pogorszy swoją sprawę.  
\- Margaret sądziła co? – spytał Tony.  
\- Nic – odparł pospiesznie i Stark prychnął.  
\- A teraz kłamiesz. To dziwne, sądziłem, że nie jesteś zdolny do kłamstwa – stwierdził Tony i wydawał się naprawdę rozbawiony.  
Jak mylenie się sprawiało mu radość. I Steve miał dość tego, że ludzie patrzyli w ten sposób na niego.  
\- Jeśli ktoś jest prawdomówny to od razu harcerzyk? Rozmawiasz ze mną, bo to łatwe? – warknął zirytowany. – Jesteś trochę dupkiem, wiesz.  
Tony zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Rozmawiam z tobą, bo to trudne – przyznał Stark, trochę go zaskakując. – Powiedz szczerze, czy twoje święte oburzenie na samą myśl, że jesteś posądzany o wypieprzenie sobie drogi do mojego portfela nie czyni z ciebie harcerzyka?  
Steve zaniemówił, przypominając sobie całą scenę.  
\- Nie byłem oburzony – skłamał. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć – dodał lekko zirytowany, nie próbując nawet ukrywać co sądziła Margaret.  
Tony wydawał się być całkiem świadom swojej reputacji i nie mówił nic na swoją obronę. Jeśli Margaret miała mieć jakieś problemy z tego powodu, w zasadzie nie przyczynił się do nich.  
Tony zaśmiał się ponownie.  
\- Steve, byłem tam. Widziałem cię przez okno, gdy wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi wnosiliście obrazy. Odbierałem te obrazy dzisiaj – poinformował go spokojnie Tony.  
Steve nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Nie byłem oburzony – powtórzył w końcu uparcie, chociaż nie wiedział kogo próbuje teraz okłamać.  
\- Okej – odparł Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu. Gratulacje zebrane od jednego ze swoich wielce szanowanych profesorów, nie były czymś, czego się spodziewał pod koniec swojego dnia. Wiedział, że jest mocno spóźniony. Bucky dzwonił do niego już kilka razy, ale ten miły staruszek cały czas do niego mówił i trudno było wyjść tak po prostu zostawiając go w połowie pouczeń o tym jak powinien teraz poprowadzić swoją karierę. Nie wiedział, że jakąkolwiek zaczął – sprzedał zaledwie kilka obrazów i to Tony'emu. Nie wątpił, że to nie znaczyło aż tak wiele. Pewniej czułby się, gdyby po jednym kupiło dwanaście osób. Wtedy wiedziałby, że podobają się szerszej rzeszy.

Oczywiście cieszył go i ten sukces, ale słowa Margaret wciąż tkwiły w nim głęboko.

Wybiegł przed uczelnię przeszukując niewielki tłumek wzrokiem i zamarł, gdy przyciemniana szyba Bentleya zsunęła się w dół, a Tony uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko. Kilku studentów odskoczyło. Zapewne spodziewali się, że samochód stał po prostu zaparkowany przy chodniku. Kierowca jednak znajdował się w środku i kiwał teraz sugestywnie w stronę Steve'a.

\- To Tony Stark! – krzyknął ktoś za nim.

Był tego w pełni świadom.

\- Wsiadaj zanim napuszczą na mnie prasę – rzucił Tony lekko zirytowany zapewne jego opieszałością.

\- Mój przyjaciel… - zaczął Steve i druga szyba odsunęła się, a Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.

I pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać. Bucky w końcu rzadko się spóźniał.

Nie bardzo wiedział, które miejsce powinien wybrać, ale Tony na pewno nie chciał być potraktowany jak taksówkarz czy broń Boże szofer. Prawie wpadł do środka, nie spodziewając się tak obniżonych siedzeń, ale najwyraźniej Tony zamówił bardziej sportową wersję samochodu, chociaż nadal posiadała pięć miejsc dla pasażerów.

\- Hej Steve – rzucił Bucky i w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu po żartach, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność przez ostatnie dwa dni.

\- Hej Steve – powtórzył niczym echo Tony i pewnie uważał, że to zabawne. – I ciekawe jak wyjedziemy – westchnął, kiedy brać studencka zatarasowała małą wewnętrzną uliczkę kampusu.

Steve nie wiedział nawet czy Tony miał prawo tutaj parkować. Stark złapał za zagłówek jego fotela dłonią, gdy odchylał się do tyłu, przygotowując się do wycofania.

\- James, mógłbyś się odchylić w lewo? – spytał Tony i Steve przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział nawet do kogo te słowa były skierowane.

\- James? – wyrwało mu się i Bucky parsknął śmiechem. – Właściwie co tutaj robisz? – spytał Steve, chcąc jakoś pokryć fakt, że zapomniał jak ma na imię jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Znali się od dziecka, ale wszyscy używali zdrobnienia drugiego imienia Barnesa nie bez powodów. James było takie… Takie oczywiste.

Miał też podejrzenia, że jego przyjaciel nie miał zbyt wielkiej szansy się przedstawić. Stark mógł z łatwością sprawdzić imiona i nazwiska osób zaproszonych na wystawę. W końcu Margaret specjalnie dla niego znalazła miejsca dla obojga z jego przyjaciół, co nie było znowuż takie oczywiste. Przeważnie dostawało się bilety dla rodziny, ale jego matka w tym czasie pracowała, chociaż bardzo tego żałowała – był pewien.

Coś z tyłu jego głowy szeptało również, że Stark pod budynkiem, w którym miał zajęcia nie był również przypadkiem. Nie chciał wybiegać daleko w przód ze swoimi podejrzeniami, ale to nie było takie łatwe.

\- Mam wygłosić mowę na inauguracji – wyjaśnił Tony jednak i wydawał się dość mocno znudzony samą wizją. – Spotkałem twojego przyjaciela – rzucił jeszcze.

\- Tony plątał się po korytarzach - wyjaśnił Bucky dość rozbawiony.

\- Nie moja wina, że nie macie opisanych wyjść – odparł Stark, nieporuszony. – Zresztą… zgubiłem się czy odnalazłem? – spytał, zerkając wymownie na Steve'a.

Nie był pewien jak to rozumieć.

\- Znalazłem go koło katedry filozofii – uściślił Bucky, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Czekaj… Co ty tam robiłeś? – spytał Steve, marszcząc brwi. – Wziąłeś jakieś dodatkowe kursy? – zdziwił się i dostrzegł, że kąciki ust Tony'ego drgają lekko, jakby mężczyzna wiedział coś, czego Steve nie i to wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej.

Odwrócił się, ale Bucky uparcie patrzył przed siebie.

\- Kobieta – rzucił krótko Stark.

Bucky spojrzał na niego mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Ruda. W zasadzie świetny gust – pochwalił go Tony, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni.

\- To dlatego mnie zawsze odbierasz w czwartki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Steve. – Tylko powiedz, że to nie Natasza…

\- Natasza, ładne imię – wszedł mu w słowo Tony. – Masz coś przeciwko tej Nataszy?

\- Skopała mu tyłek, kiedy ostatnio graliśmy w futbol – wyjaśnił i Stark zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Dlatego, że byłeś w mojej drużynie – mruknął Bucky.

\- Tak, bo ktoś zdecydował, że zagramy dwa na dwa – jęknął Steve. – Jeśli tak bardzo zależało ci na wygranej, powinieneś był wybrać do swojej drużyny Peggy – warknął. – Nie cierpię futbolu, a co gorsza wystawiłeś mnie Carter – przypomniał mu.

Ich przyjaźń wtedy przeżyła ciężkie chwile. Carter nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że współzawodnictwo miało jakieś granice, skutkiem czego został wciśnięty w trawę. A potem Natasza nazwała ich panienkami z tym swoim lekko europejskich akcentem, który tak kręcił Bucky'ego.

Tony czknął, a potem zerknął na niego, jakby oczekiwał, że Steve żartuje.

\- Następnym razem to ty zagrasz przeciwko Peggy i wtedy będziesz mógł mnie osądzać – poinformował go chłodno Steve, skupiając się głównie na tym jak Bucky bardzo czerwieni się na twarzy.

\- Peggy, czyli wysoka brunetka? – upewnił się Stark. – Nie jestem dobry w sportach kontaktowych – powiedział i z pewnością kłamał.

I słownik Steve'a zaskakująco rozrósł się przez ciągłe żarty Bucky'ego na temat seksu. Tę część życia zawsze spychał na bok za bardzo zajęty pracą i studiami, ale było coś takiego w Starku, że zdawało się krążyć tylko wokół tego tematu. Może fakt, że mężczyzna z taką pewnością siebie prowadził samochód, jednocześnie rzucając sugestiami. Inteligencja była sexy, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Peggy.

Bucky parsknął i Tony spojrzał na chłopaka przez wsteczne lusterko. Jego przyjaciel zamarł natychmiast pokrywając się jeszcze bardziej nasyconym odcieniem czerwieni. Żartowanie z faceta na temat nieprzyjemnych plotek na pewno nie było na miejscu. Szczególnie, kiedy ów mężczyzna zabrał ich spod uczelni swoim samochodem.

\- W zasadzie gdzie jedziemy? – spytał Steve, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego wsiadł do środka.

Nie mógł zostawić Starka z Buckym – to było pewne, ale mieli wrócić do domu i przygotować jakiś obiad zanim Peggy pojawi się wygłodniała po swoich własnych zajęciach. To kategorycznie był ich dzień.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Tony. – Z daleka od studentów, którzy macali mój samochód. Ma tak wiele odcisków palców, że będę musiał go oddać do czyszczenia – sarknął.

\- Jeśli nie chciałeś zrobić wrażenia, dlaczego w ogóle na pierwszym miejscu kupiłeś ten samochód? - spytał Steve i dostrzegł, że Bucky wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Nie widział nic niestosowanego w tym pytaniu. Tony zresztą roześmiał się przednio rozbawiony.

\- Jak zawsze mnie rozgryzłeś. Lubię robić wrażenie na ludziach, ale niekoniecznie musimy od razu zaczynać od macania. Spytanie o zgodę byłoby na miejscu – odparł Stark lekko, jakby właśnie znowu nie błądził po tej cholernie cienkiej granicy.

Wcześniejsza złość Steve'a na Margaret i może po trochę na cały świat wyparowała, ale to nie oznaczało, że czuł się swobodnie. I rozmawiali twarzą w twarz, więc starał się zachować spokój, co nie było łatwe, bo Tony zerkał na niego, jakby badał jego reakcje. Więc to musiała być kolejna gra, której do końca nie rozumiał.

Nie pomagało to wcale w znalezieniu odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. Tony jednak nie wydawał się jej oczekiwać.

\- Macie ochotę coś zjeść? – spytał Stark, zmieniając temat, jakby to było całkiem proste i oczywiste.

I Steve miał wrażenie, że facet po prostu sądził, że cały świat należał do niego i miał prawo robić, cokolwiek chce. Nie miał jednak jak zaprotestować. Nie chciał kontynuować poprzedniego tematu, ale naprawdę czułby się lepiej, gdyby miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad tym jak toczy się rozmowa.

\- Gotujemy – uświadomił go Steve zanim Bucky zdążył otworzyć usta. – Mieszkamy we trójkę i wymieniamy się dyżurem w kuchni – wyjaśnił, kiedy Tony uniósł wyżej brwi.

\- Weźmiemy coś na wynos? – zaproponował Tony.

\- Tak – wtrącił pospiesznie Bucky, niczym cholerny zdrajca, którym był.

Steve westchnął. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Stark zaparkuje na tyłach podejrzanie wyglądającej knajpki i zostanie nawet powitany po imieniu przez właściciela.

\- Najlepsza shoarma w mieście – oznajmił im Stark, zajmując stolik na samym środku lokalu.

Jeden z trzech zresztą – jak Steve przytomnie zauważył. I Bucky wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony, ale w zasadzie to miejsce dziwnie pasowało do faceta, którego dłonie miały tyle odcisków. Żaden normalny mężczyzna nie mógł czuć się swobodnie w tych restauracjach, gdzie podawano porcje tak małe, że pewnie nawet on by sobie nie pojadł.

\- Weźmiemy trzy i jedną na wynos – poinformował właściciela knajpki.

\- Jasne Tony – rzucił facet. – Z ostrym sosem? – upewnił się mężczyzna i Stark się tylko wyszczerzył, a potem spojrzał na nich wymownie.

\- Ostry – powiedział Bucky chwytając w lot o co chodzi . – I dla Peggy łagodny, ale napisz, że ostry – dodał i Steve parsknął.

To był ich mały sekret.

\- Dla mnie łagodny – przyznał, nie wiedząc dlaczego miałby się czuć ambicjonalnie z powodu sosu.

\- Więc… - zaczął Bucky, chyba trochę przepłoszony faktem, że siedzą przy stoliku z Tonym Starkiem.

I Steve zamierzał to wykorzystać jako materiał do przyszłego szantażu.

\- Bardzo spodobały ci się prace Steve'a – rzucił jego przyjaciel, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

Starkowi nawet przez sekundę nie zszedł z twarzy ten uśmieszek i było w tym coś irytującego. Nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której Tony nie czułby się pewnie. A przecież nikt nie mógł nosić się w ten sposób. I jeśli to była tylko gra – jeśli Stark nie traktował ich poważnie – naprawdę zamierzał oddać go Peggy na pożarcie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Obaj wiemy, że jest zdolnym artystą. On pewnie jeszcze nie jest tego tak pewien, ale wiem, kiedy widzę coś wyjątkowego – rzucił Tony takim tonem, jakby to wcale nie brzmiało na wpółflirciarsko.

A może po prostu źle interpretował jego słowa. Stark wydawał się zawsze wysławiać w podobny sposób. Może lubił swoich rozmówców lekko wytrąconych z równowagi. Cieszyło go zażenowanie Steve'a jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale teraz wiedzieli o sobie więcej i miał prawie pełen obraz Starka. Tony był dupkiem, na pewno geniuszem zakochanym w swojej dziedzinie, ale miał też mroczne strony jak każdy.

\- Wyjątkowy, Steve w jednym słowie opisany – potwierdził Bucky. – Opowiadałem ci już, że Peggy potrafi boksować? – spytał ciekawie i Tony zaczął się śmiać, jakby to była najbardziej rozbrajająca rzecz pod słońcem.

ooo

Peggy spojrzała niepewnie na zawiniątko, które wrzucili do piekarnika, żeby jedzenie zachowało jak najdłużej przyjemną temperaturę. Carter i tak musiała użyć mikrofalówki, ale przecież nadzieja umierała jako ostatnia. Bucky zerkał na niego sugestywnie, jakby chciał, aby Steve zaczął rozmowę. Z tym, że niewiele miał do powiedzenia. Stark i Barnes znaleźli zaskakująco wiele wspólnych tematów, poprzez kino, a kończąc na szybkich samochodach, z czego Tony zapewne ich kolekcję trzymał w jakiejś swojej posiadłości.

Stark odwiózł ich pod mieszkanie, ale nie wszedł na górę, wymawiając się pracą, co Steve kompletnie rozumiał. Starał się też nie zwracać uwagę na to, że obaj z Buckym umawiali się już na kolejne spotkanie. I to było śmieszne, bo Barnes jeszcze niedawno kpił z Tony'ego i opowiadał o nim nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Najwyraźniej poznanie Starka sprawiało, że ludzie zmieniali o nim zdanie.

\- Tony nas podrzucił – powiedział w końcu Bucky.

\- Tony? – spytała Peggy podejrzliwie.

\- Tak i nazwał Bucky'ego James – rzucił Steve.

Peggy skrzywiła się, jakby jej też się to wcale nie podobało. Bucky był po prostu Buckym. Nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego ktokolwiek miał nazywać go inaczej. Stark jednak sprawiał, że to imię nabierało większego sensu – chociaż nadal nijak nie pasowało do Barnesa.

Peggy pokręciła nosem, jakby nie podobało się jej to wszystko, ale nie wiedziała za bardzo co powiedzieć. Sam chciałby wiedzieć o co chodziło, ale Tony miał odpowiedź na każde pytanie. A te trudniejsze przychodziły zapewne, gdy ludzie znajdowali się z dala od efektu czaru Starka. I może dlatego tłum uwielbiał Tony'ego. Nie mógł nie przyznać, że mężczyzna miał coś w sobie. Coś nieuchwytnego. I najchętniej złapałby to na płótnie, ale w jego głowie pojawia się tylko metalowa konstrukcja połyskująca w słońcu. Nie do końca też spójna – nie miała belek podporowych, a zajęcia z architektury, które mieli wpisane jako program kursu – wiele powiedziały mu o budownictwie. Nic nie mogło się utrzymać bez dobrego fundamentu, a jednak Tony istniał i miał się genialnie, więc może Steve po prostu nie widział tego wszystkiego – całego spodu, który nie był tak lśniący i cudowny.

\- Spotkacie się jeszcze? – spytała Peggy.

\- Bucky chyba zamierza obejrzeć jakieś samochody – rzucił.

Prawdę powiedziawszy przestał nadążać za tokiem rozmowy, gdy silniki weszły w ruch. Kiedyś chciał mieć motor, ale potrzeba było sporej siły, aby utrzymać w ryzach podobną maszynę. Jego astma nie pozwalała również na zbyt szybką jazdę po tak zanieczyszczonym spalinami mieście. W samochodzie z klimatyzacją – czystym powietrzem – pewnie miał większą szanse przetrwać. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak poczułyby się jego płuca, gdyby jakiś autobus obdarował go chmurką pyłu ze swojego tłumika. I nie był pesymistą – niestety tak wyglądała jego rzeczywistość.

\- Bucky – westchnęła Peggy i chyba miała ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.

\- Facet nas odwiózł Bentleyem. Jechałem Bentleyem – poinformował ją Barnes, jakby naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć jak wielkie to było dla niego przeżycie.

Samochód naprawdę wyglądał miło i nawet przyjemnie pachniał. Nic dziwnego – Steve nie wątpił, że przy obecnych zarobkach pewnie dorabialiby się podobnego modelu w trójkę przez kolejną dekadę o ile przestaliby jeść.

\- Bucky – jęknęła Peggy. – Powiedz chociaż, że rozmawialiście o obrazach Steve'a. Co on zamierza zrobić z całą kolekcją? Przeważnie kupuje coś, żeby przekazać to do muzeum – poinformowała ich Carter.

Nigdy do głowy nie przyszło mu coś podobnego. Sądził, że Tony zawiesi je u siebie w mieszkaniu, ale zapewne takie założenie było śmieszne. Jego dom musiał być umeblowany przez jakąś drogą projektantkę wnętrz, która nie założyła z góry podejmowanych w ostatniej chwili decyzji Starka.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby jakiekolwiek muzeum… - zaczął, ale Peggy machnęła ręką.

\- Może nie muzeum, ale pewnie dotuje nie tylko galerię Margaret – odparła kobieta z pewnością w głosie. – Nie rozumiesz chyba jak ten facet wiele może. Wystarczy, że pod twoim obrazem pojawi się jego nazwisko jako kolekcjonera, a twoja cena wzrośnie. Licytacje każdego kolejnego obrazu zaczną się od konkretnych kwot.

\- Licytacje – powtórzył po niej z wątpliwością w głosie.

Peggy zwariowała. Był tego pewien. Przeceniała chęci Starka i jego smak dotyczący obrazów. Estetyka ludzi bywała różna, a żaden krytyk nawet nie skomentował jego pojawienia się w galerii Margaret. Podejrzewał, że Tony po prostu wykupił obrazy zanim ludzie zdążyli się czemukolwiek przyjrzeć. I nie wiedział czy odczuwał z tego powodu ulgę. Albo co gorsza – nie pamiętali nawet jego bohomazów.

\- Skoro Stark tego chce, musi być dobre – poinformowała go Peggy poważnie. – Tak działa każdy biznes.

Przewrócił oczami, wciąż nie do końca przekonany. Zapewne w dziale robotyki, zbrojeń czy ekonomii to miało swój sens, ale mówili o sztuce, a tutaj Tony nie odnosił spektakularnych sukcesów. Mówiono, ze kupował, ponieważ było go stać. I obrazy stanowiły świetną lokatę na przyszłość. Steve nie widział jednak siebie potrajającego wartość czegokolwiek w najbliższym roku.

I Peggy chyba czekała na jakąś jego reakcję, więc zbił usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzał zirytowany na Barnesa, który kiwał głową, jakby miał pojęcie o tym o czym mówiła Carter.

\- Bucky łazi za Nataszą – poinformował Peggy, ponieważ powinna wiedzieć.

\- Tą rudą? – upewniła się kobieta, a potem skrzywiła. – Bucky, nazwała was panienkami – przypomniała mu i Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.

ooo

Jego telefon zadzwonił tak nagle, że Steve przerysował pędzlem przez pół płótna. I to był powód, dla którego trzymał wyłączoną komórkę, kiedy malował. Nie wiedział która jest godzina. Obraz sam pojawił się w jego głowie, więc po prostu położył płótno na sztaludze, starając się dostosować wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu do tego, aby padały na jasny materiał. Wolał pracować za dnia, ale nie potrafił zasnąć. I malowanie niewiele mu pomogło, ponieważ nie mógł się tylko skupić.

Głupi uśmiech Starka wracał do niego raz po raz i naprawdę trudno było nie namalować czegoś prozaicznego. Nigdy nie miewał blokad twórczych głównie dlatego, że malował to co kochał – rodzinę i przyjaciół, Brooklyn. Sporadycznie studentów, których widywał na dziedzińcu uczelni. Stark na pewno nie należał do żadnej z grup jego zainteresowań, a jednak to nieuchwytne 'coś' przyzywało go i wabiło.

\- Proszę – powiedział półprzytomnie, starając się zetrzeć nadmiar farby.

Musiał poczekać ,aż wszystko wyschnie. Planował to zamalować dopiero odpowiednim kolorem, ale do tego potrzebował czasu i planu.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – spytał Tony, czego powinien się spodziewać zapewne, bo nie było, aż tak wielu osób, które komunikowały się z nim przez telefon.

A dwójka z nich zapewne smacznie spała, skoro był środek nocy.

\- Właściwie nie – przyznał, chociaż mógł skłamać.

\- Geniusz przy pracy? – spytał Stark, jakby odgadywał z łatwością, co trzyma go o tej porze na nogach.

Nie myślał o sobie w tych kategoriach i ten komplement był na wyrost. A jednak Tony wydawał się mówić to całkiem poważnie. Albo po prostu wierzył we wszystko, co wychodziło z jego ust, niezależnie od tego jakie miało pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Może to czyniło go tak niebezpiecznym. Steve nie był pewien.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z moimi obrazami? – spytał, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Peggym.

\- Moimi obrazami – poprawił go Tony.

\- Obrazami mojego autorstwa – spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Z obrazami twojego autorstwa, które należą do mnie – uściślił Tony i Steve nie mógł nie prychnąć. – No co? Bądźmy dokładni. A dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – zainteresował się Stark i faktycznie pojęcia nie miał dlaczego chodziło mu to po głowie.

\- Coś, co powiedziała mi koleżanka… - zaczął i urwał. – Podarowujesz podobno obrazy galeriom…

\- Nie te – wszedł mu w słowo Tony.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę – prychnął i w słuchawce zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Och, jak najbardziej oddałbym je do jakiejś galerii. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak jesteś zdolny, Steve – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Stark. – Sądzisz, że wyrzuciłbym swoje pieniądze w błoto? Że zainwestowałbym je w coś, co nie jest godne zapłaconej przeze mnie ceny? – spytał. – Wiesz jak wiele moich inwestycji się nie zwróciło w tym roku?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Steve. – Prawdę powiedziawszy… - zaczął.

\- Żadna. Zawsze wszystko zwraca mi się nawet z podwójnym zyskiem – wszedł mu w słowo Tony. – I kiedy mówię, że twoje obrazy mają w sobie ożywczą nutę to tak jest – dodał pewien swego.

\- Ponieważ musi być dokładnie tak jak sobie postanowisz? – zakpił Steve, ale Tony roześmiał się miękko.

\- Dokładnie. Chyba nareszcie zaczynasz rozumieć – odparł Stark, ignorując nutę ironii tak gęstej, że musiała być słyszalna po drugiej stronie. – Co powiesz na spotkanie? Dzisiaj było całkiem miło. Twój kolega James ma niesamowitą wiedzę na temat samochodów. Chciałbym mu pokazać swój garaż.

\- Chcesz się pochwalić – poprawił go Steve, nie wierząc ani trochę w jego czyste intencje.

\- Chcę – przyznał Tony, nie ukrywając nawet jak wielką radość mu to sprawia. – To coś złego? Na pewno on też chce je zobaczyć, ale chodziło mi o coś innego. Pepper musi wyjechać do Malibu, a mam tę okropną imprezę dobroczynną podczas której wynudzę się jak diabli – poinformował go Stark. – Co powiesz, żebyś dotrzymał mi towarzystwa? Ty, twój inhalator i garnitur z bierzmowania? – zakpił, ale jego głos był wolny od złośliwości.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – przyznał całkiem otwarcie.

Tony prychnął.

\- A już sądziłem, że jednak minęliśmy ten etap, w którym sądzisz, że nie chcesz się widywać z ludźmi mojego pokroju – zakpił Stark i coś nieprzyjemne twardego pojawiło się w jego tonie.

I naprawdę nie cierpiał, kiedy Tony to robił. Nie lubił, kiedy wzbudzano w nim poczucie winy. I kiedy traktowano go w ten sposób – jakby był wyciągniętym żywcem z lat dwudziestych chłopaczkiem, na którego należało mieć oko. I jego katolicyzm, wiara w Boga nie przeszkadzały mu w życiu. Ten stereotyp był irytująco krzywdzący.

\- Kiedy jest ta impreza? – spytał rzeczowo, starając się ukryć swoją złość, ale nie wyszło mu to zapewne dobrze.

\- W sobotę – powiedział Stark krótko.

\- Świetnie. Chcę być w domu o północy – odparł.

\- Kopciuszek? – zakpił Tony.

\- Nie, wcześnie rano idę na niedzielną mszę i nie chcę się spóźnić – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- Niedzielną mszę – prychnął Tony, a potem w słuchawce zrobiło się ciszej. – Nie żartujesz, oczywiście, że ty nie żartujesz – wymamrotał Stark. – Umowa stoi. Do zobaczenia w sobotę.


End file.
